


Ты пьян, иди домой

by Send_a_raven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drunkenness, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, drunk asgardians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Пять раз, когда Тор был пьян, и один, когда Локи был пьянее.





	Ты пьян, иди домой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frokenfox (Heldentod)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/gifts).



1

Им было по восемь, и отец на очередном пиру почему-то решил, что нужно дать им попробовать эль.  
Эйнхерии налили эля в кубок, самый маленький, какой нашли. Выдали его им на двоих. Даже этот самый маленький был им за глаза.  
Локи отпил немножко и отдал Тору.  
Было невкусно. Эль горчил.   
Тор отпил и тоже поморщился. Они сидели рядом с отцом и шептались.   
\- Отдадим обратно?  
\- Нельзя, наверное.  
Почему нельзя, Локи так и не понял, ведь невкусно. Но Тор решил, что отдавать будет стыдно, и забрал кубок себе.

Эйнхерии обратили на это внимание и закричали что-то. Потом нестройный хор голосов вдруг слился и обрел ритм. Отец наклонился к Тору.  
\- Теперь придется это выпить, сын. Надеюсь, тебе понравился эль.  
Тор растерянно посмотрел на Локи. Тот ткнул его в бок.  
\- Ну что делать, вставай и пей.  
Тор поднялся на ноги, тем самым не сильно прибавив в росте, поднял кубок над головой.. а потом, к удивлению Локи, выпил его целиком.   
В один глоток.  
И ведь не выплюнул обратно эту горечь.  
Эйнхерии засвистели и захлопали одобрительно, пир продолжался, отец явно был доволен. 

Проблемы начались потом, когда пир подошел к концу, и нужно было уходить. Локи выкарабкался из-за скамьи, откланялся и собрался было уходить, но тут вдруг услышал грохот и обернулся.  
Это Тор пытался проделать то же самое, но не справился с задачей. Вылезал из-за стола.  
Упал.  
Стол был сломан, а Тор был пьян.

2

К пятнадцати годам стало ясно, что они очень разные. Они были братьями, конечно, но очень непохожими друг на друга.  
Локи целыми днями пропадал в библиотеке, а Тор дрался.  
Локи учила мама, Тора учил отец.  
Тор не пропускал ни одного пира, а Локи просто о них забывал, пропадая в книгах.

Об одном таком он опять забыл - книга была очень интересная; сидел один в комнате, удивлялся, что во дворце так тихо, и читал; за окном темнело. Неудивительно, что он вздрогнул, когда что-то большое и тяжелое врезалось в дверь с той стороны. Локи встал и пошел смотреть, в чем дело.  
Распахнул дверь рывком. На полу в какой-то странной позе сидел Тор. Как будто встретился с дверью, сполз вниз и так и остался. Глаза были закрыты.  
Локи присел напротив него. Стало ясно, что Тор пьян - элем разило так, что впору было бы пьянеть самому.  
Один глаз медленно открылся.  
Тор распознал в лице напротив Локи и попытался донести свою мысль.  
\- Пнхчсптпнпн.  
\- Попробуй еще разок.  
Глаз закрылся обратно, и Локи стало смешно. Надо, наверное, было втащить его в комнату хотя бы. Или позвать караул, и пусть его несут в его собственные покои, какого черта.   
Локи встал.   
Тор тут же сполз на пол окончательно, оказавшись головой ровно в дверном проеме. Локи попытался перешагнуть через него, чтобы попасть обратно в комнату. Тор, не открывая глаза, зачем-то вцепился в ногу.  
Локи взбесился.  
\- Да что!  
Получил неожиданно ясный и четкий ответ.  
\- Чертов эль.

3

В двадцать они как будто снова стали неразлучны. Всегда были вместе - Тор носился по девяти мирам, а Локи и троица воинов шли за ним. Было много сражений, много побед, выигранных трофеев, спасенных женщин и детей, убитых врагов.   
Много пиров, на которых они сидели рядом.  
Тор пил как не в себя, и Локи иногда задавался вопросом, как это вообще физически возможно. Ладно, он пьянеет. Но почему он не лопается?

Иногда кому-то из троицы приходилось тащить Тора в его покои на себе. Тор был тяжелый, и казалось, что пьяный тяжелее трезвого. Чаще всего это делал Вольштагг, как точно такой же тяжелый асгардец. Иногда Огун пытался ему помочь, и действие превращалось в комедию - они пытались тащить его под руки, потом становилось ясно, что проще брать за руки и за ноги, потом им мешал плащ, который волочился по полу, потом нужно было открывать двери, потом кто-нибудь обязательно заезжал Торовой головой во что-нибудь, но Тору, конечно, к тому моменту было уже все равно.   
Локи смеялся, шел за ними, открывал двери, обвязывал концы плаща вокруг Тора, чтобы не мешались, и благодарил небо за то, что Торовы друзья никогда не надираются так, как сам Тор.

Естественно, как-то раз они надрались.  
Надрался, точнее, Вольштагг. Тор продолжал пить и плясать, а Огун и Фандралл уже потащили Вольштагга на себе прочь из зала. Он и в зале им не мешал, но уж очень громко храпел.  
На этой стадии Локи еще не насторожился - ну отнесут и вернутся.  
Но они не вернулись.  
Локи пошел проверить. Вся троица спала мертвым сном в комнате Вольштагга. Все - на полу. Чертыхнувшись, он пошел обратно. Тор еще держался на ногах, но, увидев Локи, почему-то пошел прямым курсом на него. Своей цели он, конечно, не достиг - курс был проложен без учета столов и лавочек. Поднимая Тора с пола, Локи еще раз помянул Вольштагга недобрым словом. На себе это не вытащить. Либо магией, либо никак.  
Но Тор обрел равновесие и вроде бы пошел сам, опираясь на Локи. Так они вышли из зала и прошли полпути; Локи уже решил, что все будет в порядке, как Тор стал заваливаться на бок и съехал по ближайшей стене на пол. Прямо посреди коридора.  
\- Вставай, черт тебя дери.  
Тор почему-то сидел, смотрел на Локи и улыбался идиотской улыбкой.  
\- Да что! Встанешь ты или нет? Нужно идти дальше, если не хочешь спать в коридоре.  
\- Вот если бы ты был пьян, я бы тебя тоже дотащил.  
Локи опешил.  
\- Но я, черт возьми, не пьян, я же не пытаюсь выпить эля столько, сколько в море воды, придурок!   
Тор покивал и попытался встать, Локи вытянул его за руку, и они пошли дальше.  
\- Но если бы ты вдруг был пьян..  
\- Заткнешься ты или нет?

4

Ближе к тридцати они успели выяснить, что они на самом деле не братья. Выяснил это Локи, а Тор просто выслушал - и кажется, тут же выбросил все это из головы, не изменив своего отношения ни на йоту. Он все равно считал Локи братом.  
Тем печальнее было, что Локи сидел в тюрьме из-за Тессеракта. Ну то есть, наверное, для Тора это должно было быть печально.  
Локи же закопался в книги и считал, что ему наплевать. К нему иногда приходила мать, приносила новые; он наблюдал за заключенными по соседству; ждал, что Один передумает и наконец-то решит честно поговорить.  
Ждал, что как-нибудь придет Тор. 

Он и пришел.  
Пьяный. Среди ночи.  
Кому расскажешь - не поверят. Царевич Асгарда. Пьяный. Вместо драки, еще выпивки, женщин, да чего угодно - тащится в дворцовую темницу.  
Примерно об этом Локи думал, уперевшись взглядом в светловолосый затылок.   
Он просто пришел, сел на пол - спиной к решетке камеры - и сидел.   
Вспомнив о том, как точно так же больше десяти лет назад Тор притащился под дверь его комнаты, Локи усмехнулся. Ругаться расхотелось.   
Хотелось потрясти его за плечо. Поболтать.   
Посмеяться над тем, как он даже сидя теряет равновесие.  
Задать ему какие-нибудь вопросы и следить за тем, как он пытается что-то отвечать, хотя уже не может составить из слов предложение.  
Всего этого нельзя было сделать. Мешала решетка, Тессеракт, Один, Лафей, Мидгард и разрушенный Биврест.  
Хотя… можно ведь притвориться, что всего этого нет. 

Проекция Локи вышла за пределы решетки.   
Подошла к Тору. Тор поднял голову и вздрогнул так сильно, что действительно упал на бок; Локи расхохотался, и проекция вместе с ним.   
\- Да ты совсем никакой.  
Тор замахал на него рукой.   
\- Идиот, кто тебя потащит наверх? Я-то не могу.  
\- Да я сам могу.  
\- Стоило сесть в тюрьму, чтобы ты наконец понял, что можешь ходить самостоятельно.  
Шутка была на грани, но Тор улыбнулся, и через секунду они смеялись уже вдвоем.   
Они сидели так полночи.  
Тор почему-то пытался бессвязно пересказать битву в Нью-Йорке так, как будто Локи там не было; потом просил объяснить, зачем понадобились читаури; потом рассказывал про Мстителей. К утру он начал засыпать, и Локи настоял на том, чтобы Тор все-таки осилил подъем по лестнице к себе в комнаты.  
Проекция погасла. Стало тоскливо, но почему-то все равно лучше, чем было, пока этот пьяный идиот не пришел.

Через два дня Тор явился за помощью и выпустил его из тюрьмы.

5

Когда Локи решил подделать свою смерть, он учел все, что только можно было учесть. Как уберет с дороги Одина, как обманет всех придворных, как станет править Асгардом.  
Как обманет Тора.  
Не подумал он только о том, что Тор ему действительно поверит. То есть, конечно, это было частью плана. Но он как-то не задумался о том, что будет с Тором, который решит, что потерял брата.  
А Тор, в целом, держался молодцом. Спас Мидгард в очередной раз - теперь от робота, которого сделал Старк, очень смешно. Все так же участвовал в битвах, носился с троицей воинов по девяти мирам, помогал Мстителям. 

Тем удивительнее было наткнуться на него пьяного в каком-то грязном пабе в Нью-Йорке - одного. Локи просто следовал привычке раз в неделю находить Тора, оставаясь невидимым, а Тор.. в данном случае, кажется, не следовал никаким привычкам вообще.   
Он пил очень тихо, покупая виски стакан за стаканом, сидел один и даже не ввязался в драку, хотя мог бы. Умудрился все-таки дойти до состояния невменяемости, хотя виски не могло заменить эль - но так и остался мрачным при этом.   
В итоге Тора выгнал бармен, собираясь закрывать заведение. Он встал и вышел без единого слова, повергнув Локи в шок окончательно.  
Далеко он, правда, не ушел - через два квартала начинался Центральный парк. Тор разлегся на ближайшей лавочке, и его буквально через минуту сморил сон. Ему, очевидно, даже здесь было удобно, и он захрапел; Локи решил, что пора уходить.  
К Тору подошел полицейский, потряс его за плечо. Тот попытался перевернуться на другой бок, потерял равновесие и скатился с лавочки, чуть не отдавив полицейскому ногу. Потом извинился, сел и попытался привести себя в порядок. Полицейский стоял рядом и что-то сочувственно спрашивал.   
Локи подошел поближе - чтобы услышать самый идиотский обрывок фразы из всех возможных.  
\- Ну да, но он все равно был моим братом. А теперь его нет.

Да в этом чертовом городе каждый встречный знает историю Асгарда.   
Впрочем, как тут не знать, если тот, кто должен был быть его царем, шатается пьяным по Центральному парку. А тот, кто стал царем вместо него, почему-то вместо царствования следит за тем, чтобы этот пьяница не простудился.

 

\+ 1

\- Если бы ты был здесь, я бы тебя даже обнял.   
\- Я здесь.  
Сложно сказать, кто из них нервничал больше, но напились в итоге оба.  
Не оставляло ощущение, что они натворили какую-то глупость, и сейчас придет Один, выругается, накажет их - и все исправит.  
Один не приходил. Вместо него пришло опьянение. Они пили то, что нашли на корабле - какую-то дрянь с Сакаара, не похожую ни на эль, ни на мидгардский алкоголь. Асгарда больше не было, и эля оттуда с собой никто не взял. 

Локи осознал себя пьяным гораздо быстрее, чем Тор. То ли сказалась усталость, то ли Тора вообще никакая выпивка уже не брала. Может, его Валькирия научила?.. вот уж с кем даже соревноваться не стоило. Локи помнил, что сначала сидел на каком-то диване, потом диван показался недостаточно устойчивым, и он решил пересесть на пол; Тор почему-то улыбался, глядя на него. Локи попытался бросить в него бутылкой в качестве мести за все брошенные предметы. Не попал. Тор разулыбался еще сильнее, чем взбесил Локи окончательно.  
\- Да что.  
\- Я просто рад, что ты здесь.  
\- Все, хватит радоваться, я ухожу.  
Тор воззрился на Локи в недоумении.   
\- Спать. Не делай такое лицо, я просто не могу больше пить с тобой эту дрянь.

Верный своему слову, Локи попытался подняться. Это оказалось сложнее, чем должно было быть; он потерял бы равновесие, но Тор поймал его за руку.  
Локи задался вопросом, как Тор вообще успел оказаться на ногах - и почему не падает.   
Еще через минуту он осознал, что Тор взвалил его на себя и тащит в соседнюю каюту. Локи пытался переступать сам, но можно было даже не стараться.  
\- Только не “на помощь”.  
Тор хмыкнул, ногой открыл дверь каюты и довольно бережно сгрузил Локи на кровать, которая там была.   
\- Вот видишь, дотащил.  
И сделал какое-то очень самодовольное лицо.  
Пришлось стукнуть его подушкой.


End file.
